I Like It Rough
by Polillacolorida
Summary: Lemon Taang... Just that.


**You will all notice that I write as a man. xD**

It all started with hormones and certain of kisses… It's been awhile since everyone quited the Gaang to make up their lives. Toph stayed, with Aang. At first it was just pure interest, she didn't want to go back to that prison she called home, and Aang just didn't want to be alone, so they just stayed. Two years, after war, and those hormones had driving them crazy.

They learned each other's bodies, but the more they touched and kissed the more they wanted to fuck. They separated for two weeks for some reason, and when they met again…

Toph P.O.V

So, are you expecting me to kiss you?- He just nodded with this stupid little smile that made me so wet. He was lying in the bed with his hands in the back of his neck, as if he was expecting something from me. I noticed how his penis was about to pop out of his pants, he started to see me, with this look, the look of desire, God, I loved when he looked me like that, it makes me want to rip off my own clothes. I started rubbing my lips against his, and he pulled out his tongue and started licking my lips, God, I just moaned lightly. I took off his sweater with one swift move; I was so fucking horny, and then I just started to stroke his chest meanwhile we kissed slowly.

God, Aang, I have been thinking of you all this time-I said without taking my lips off him.

Did you miss me?-He said almost fucking me with his eyes

Yes, I did, you have no idea how many times I have fucked you in my mind since you passed that door. – I said desperate, getting my hand into his pants – It is hard, I desired this so much.

What is this? –he ripped off my shirt and I moaned, I like it rough. He put a hand in his chest. I grabbed it and placed his index finger on my lips, I stole his look. He was looking at my mouth and I introduced his entire finger on my mouth.

What do you want? –I asked, but I knew the answer.

Lick it –He said simply, with desire.

Lick what? –I said, excited. God, I loved this game.

Lick my penis. –He said almost yelling. And I sat in front of him and I took off my bra, he grabbed mi boobs and sat, started kissing my neck, and goddammit, it felt freaking good, rubbing my nipples he kissed down my chest and met my nipple, he kissed gently and then licked it, he sucked it –Harder –I demanded and he obeyed me. He sucked it harder, then he moved to my other nipple, and sucked harder –Bite me –I yelled swallowing saliva, he did he bitted my nipple… I was so wet. I stood and took off the rest of my clothes. Completely naked I took off his pants, and I rubbed my face over his underwear, feeling his big and \Tasty\ penis. I took off his underwear with my teeth, and his member pop out. I saw it, he saw me, let my hair go and he said "Swallow it". Said and done, I licked the top of his penis and grabbed the bottom with my hand, y pressed and something translucent jumped at my mouth, and god, it tasted so good.

Watch me. –I asked strongly, he did, and I swallowed all of it, moving my head up and down at first slow, but when he grabbed my head with both hands I went faster. I couldn't help it and I started touching myself, and he stopped me. –lie down –He said panting. I did –Masturbate –I wide opened my legs in front of him, and started to touch my clit, moaning his name I saw him in the eyes and introduced one finger in my vagina moving my hips up and down, I was enjoying every second of it. –Stop –And I did. Just to masturbate me. He kissed my clit, and licked it slowly, and I started moaning really loud he moved even faster with the rithym of my hips he introduced two fingers in my vagina. –Stop it, I am coming –I screamed between moans and he got closer to my ear, breathing fast; he licked my ear, and said:

-What do you want Toph?

-Fuck me please –I said moaning

-Do you want this? –He rubbed his penis against my clit

-Hell, yes, fuck me hard

-Do you want me to fuck you hard?

-Yes, yes, please. Violent.

-. And I will move very fast in and out.

-Yes, as I like it, please, just do it! –He did and sticked his penis into myself. God it felt just so good he did it very fast and very hard. As I like it. When I was about to come he stopped and said "Bend over" oh god, he is going to fuck me from behind, he fucked me hard and I came. When he felt my orgasm , he let go of his juices inside of me. It was the most perfect 30 minutes ever.


End file.
